Different applications with server-based or cloud components can send server trigger notifications on user devices through server push notifications. For example, some of these notifications may be promotional, while others may be related to the user data with the application. Today, the management of these notifications, including managing when to trigger notifications for which users, is performed by the different applications for their own notifications.